The invention generally relates to a carriage board used with an industrial sewing machine, especially to a carriage board that has a stationary rod attached to the support frame of an industrial sewing machine and an extension rod to which a flat board is secured by means of an adjustable fixing mechanism, with a double pipe sleeve combining these two rods by fastening bolts. The carriage board according to the invention can be changed in its position and elevation in consistence with the processing requirements and an operator's body size, achieving the maximum adaptability.
In the sewing operation of the clothing production in a garment factory, there are assorted cut parts that differ in colors, shapes, sizes, and so on. They have to be placed classifiedly so as to be picked and taken up quickly in a later use. However, in a conventional industrial sewing machine there was no specific arrangement for operators to place cut parts. As a result, operators often put baskets, stands, or the like on the side of the sewing machine to lay or hang these cut parts. This not only takes greater space but also is inconvenient for the operation of the machine and the picking of the cut parts. To improve the deficiency of a conventional industrial sewing machine, the object of the invention is to provide a carriage board that can be affixed to a sewing machine as a table for the placement of cut parts and that has a stationary rod adjustably combined with an extension rod by means of a double pipe sleeve so that the carriage board can change its position and elevation in compliance with the work space to achieve the optimum compatibility and to provide the operator of the sewing machine the convenience of the arrangement and the picking up of cut parts.